This is a phase II randomized study of the virologic and immunologic effects of D4T versus zidovudine plus DDL in HIV infected patients with CD4 cell counts between 300-600 mm3. And greater than 24 weeks of zidovudine experience. Enrollment into this trial is proceeding.